


Showing Off To Blend In

by Shatterpath



Series: Sassy, Snarky, and Sexy [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bikinis, Bonding, Day At The Beach, F/F, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wants to be in New York in fall when Huntington Beach, California is so much nicer? Natasha, Angie and Peggy soak up the sun and ambiance.</p><p>Now with a part 2 where Steve gets involved in the shenanigans! Let the games begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Beach Trip, Peggy/Angie/Natasha, fiction
> 
> Originally written for the Femslash Calender, summer of 2015

"I dunno, Scarlet," Angie's voice wafted out of the changing room and Natasha grinned in response to her nickname. Angie was prone to them, but only those she authentically liked and Natasha not-so-secretly loved the inclusion. With a rattle, the curtain was flung aside and the younger woman stood there in all of her bold and terrified glory.

"Good lookin' there, Broadway," Nat chuckled and stepped closer to grab the straps of the straps of the moderately brief bikini to tug them upward. Angie squawked and smacked ineffectually at the quick hands even as Nat laughed and spun her around to face the mirror again. "This teal looks good with your eyes." Tightening up the bow at the back of her neck to tailor the fit a bit, Nat winked saucily over Angie's shoulder at the mirror. "And I told you the fit would work with these perky tits of yours."

"For someone not really interested in sex, you're naughty," Angie sassed dryly and soaked up the throaty chuckle as her companion strode away.

"I'm learning the value of being asexual, I'm not blind." Natasha chortled and held open a lightweight long sleeved shirt for Angie to scamper over and slip into. "Now, that fabric is sun-proof, so it'll cut down on how much you have to lotion up to keep from being fried redder than my hair."

With a few swipes of a tiny, deadly knife that vanished as quickly as it appeared, the sales tags were in Natasha's hand and she was off to pay for the new clothing.

"One of these days I'm going to suss out where you keep those daggers."

"Good luck with that, itty-bitty."

"You're lucky I know that's a jab at my stature and not my tits."

The scruffy lad at the register looked taken aback when Natasha spluttered with laughter, making a mess of her own signature for the purchase. Angie was quite pleased with herself, not even jumping at the expected swat to the rear end as she was dragged into the blazing sunlight of a warm fall afternoon. Angie breathed deeply of the fresh sea breeze and did her best to ignore how... bared she was. No one in Huntington Beach would give her a second glance in anything but admiration, but it was still a challenge to an outdated modesty. Like any actress, Angie held her head high and walked as though she owned her own little stage, taking Natasha's arm and dragging her along. The spy normally wasn't a fan of too much strut, but this was an afternoon off and she had dialed down her paranoia as much as she could.

"If there's a place you can vanish, it's gotta be here. Now I'm damn ready to find Peggy and, hey!"

With the implacable strength so well hidden in her small, voluptuous frame, Nat jerked Angie a halt.

"You didn't have to wear it just because I picked it out."

For a moment, Angie looked offended and then softened. "I do like it, Tash, I'm just nervous. 'Specially with you all covered up."

A pat to Nat's belly emphasized the sleek, dark blue one piece clinging to her like a second skin.

"I don't like not blending in." Natasha said flatly and Angie knew the emotionless tone covered a thread of stress. Angie knew that the subject wasn't sensitive because of the violent bullet scar itself, but because it was eye-catching. A coaxing tug got them moving, arm in arm once more.

"I know, Doll. Let's be sexy and uncomfortable together. Now, chin up and let's strut!"

Natasha would forever wonder when she had lost her ability to say no to the minx.

* * 

A far cry from a half-frozen New York, Peggy was quite enjoying the warmth of the sun and sand of the famous Huntington Beach. While they had brought along summer wear for their trip to the Pacific, Natasha had teased Angie about her plainly-cut pastel yellow and pink bathing suit looking like it should be on a ten year old until they had chased one another off, laughing and taunting. Admittedly, the game of chase had been nearly an hour ago, but Peggy wasn't more than passingly concerned. After all, there was no one alive more alert than Natasha and she was a close to a guarantee as anyone could ask for.

"I gotta say, Toots," Angie suddenly called out from nearby. "You make that swimsuit look good!"

Grinning, Peggy rolled her head to the side where she sprawled out on her big towel on the sand and stared with as much appreciation as Angie could have hoped for.

"I do like makin' you gawk, English!"

Posing like a pinup girl, it was hard to believe that the woman had been self-conscious minutes ago. Natasha just chuckled and skirted around her to dig through her bag. "C'mon superstar, quit preening and put on sunblock."

Completely pleased with herself, Angie crouched down to meet Peggy rising up onto her elbows for a long, sweet kiss.

"You never cease to amaze me," Peggy murmured against her lips and Angie was pure smugness as she drank up the throaty, sensuous tone in her lover's voice and the trace of her hand over a bare thigh

"I feel like I'm prancing around in my unmentionables, but y'know, if you like it, I can keep the look."

"Tease," Peggy drawled, shifting her arm to caress and kiss the sweet fanny so close by. Angie laughed and pretended to protest, springing to her feet to sashay over and collect the tube of sunblock. While part of the Englishwoman wanted to go help with the lotioning process, it would probably turn indecent and watching was harmless enough. Besides, the two fair-skinned beauties were sweet as they matter-of-factly ensured one another was covered with the slick liquid that faded with a bit of rubbing in. 

"Yer ogling."

"Why yes, yes I am. Merely grateful to the mystery of my paternal genes that I've no need for such a laborious process."

"Liar," Natasha sassed and Angie laughed uproariously.


	2. Blending In to Show Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun and games.

The hunt tickled at Steve's senses, heightening the potential danger of the crowded environment. They'd captured him, stripped him pretty much to his skivvies and he hadn't been able to the shed the one pinned to his back, distracted by the wraith of assailant flitting amidst the crowd. The heat blazed unmercifully and the ambient noise made his hearing useless. 

There! A flicker of rapid movement, just different enough from the milling tourists to draw his attention and the chase was on. Even with the clinging weight on his back, Steve was hardly slowed down and he raced through the crowd, shifting and dodging with a dexterity seeming impossible for a man his size. The arm around his throat might be choking to someone else, as would the strong legs around his waist, but as his passenger wasn't armed with more than good looks, he ignored the grip on his body.

Leaving more than a few startled people in his wake, Steve finally reached out, nearly ready to grasp a handful of the fleeing target… who vanished seemingly into thin air. Whipping around, he looked and looked, but there was no sign of her. 

"Dammit," he muttered. "One of these days I'm going to beat her at this game."

"Fat chance, big boy!"

With a flash of movement, they were off again, but she was smaller and nearly as quick as even Steve's Serum-enhanced body. The crowd was thinning out some the further away from shore they went, the great length of the pier quickly disappearing as the restaurant at the end rose up larger and larger. 

Then… then they reached the end, nearly slamming into the line of fishermen there. 

There weren't enough milling people there to hide a seagull and yet, that damn slippery quarry of his was gone again!

Mindful of the children nearby, Steve swallowed down the cursing wanting to bubble up and settled on a growled, "horsefeathers!" Which made his passenger laugh and laugh.

"Aww, is the game over?"

Before he could answer Angie, it happened with a swiftness few could track, much less dodge. Standing fully upright, hands on his hips and shoulders squared, Steve had no idea what a fabulous ladder he made, until there were powerful hands at his elbow, swinging his assailant's weight upward even as he swung and grabbed, meeting nothing but open air. As though he were little more than a handsy gymnastic pommel horse, she twisted impossibly, planted a knee on his shoulder, smacked him in the head, planted a hand on the opposite shoulder and twisted into a corkscrew flight more graceful than any dancer or Olympic athlete…

Right over the fishermen's head and out of sight.

In an instant, Steve cast his sharp gaze down the railing and was in blurring motion even as Angie clamped down in surprise at the sudden movement. "Hang on!" he yelled as he coiled to spring into the sliver of space left by an angler who had bent over to a task. All six feet of him stretched long to land in a crouch on the railing, Angie's shout of alarm mixing with the shocked fishermen and women, and Steve used his weight and momentum to throw himself into open air, threading his body among the nearly invisible lines. 

"Hold your breath!"

He heard Angie's yell stutter off and she did as ordered, the water racing up at them alarmingly fast. With supernaturally strong hands, he carefully pinned her skull safely to his neck, and held out the free hand like Superman to shatter the water's surface for their violent entry. In a jarring shock of aborted momentum and cold water, they were submerged, Steve bowing his body to aim them back towards the surface, Angie's grip like steel bands around him. In seconds, they were above water, Angie spluttering as he let go of her head.

"You okay?"

"When we get to shore, I'm going to kill you both! Well, what are you hangin' around here for? Go get her!"

Chuckling, he turned towards shore, threading through the forest of concrete pylons beneath the diner and deck above, angling to come out alongside the narrowed part of the pier. Angie released her legs from around his waist and moved her arms around the wide part of his chest instead of his neck; that way, he could maximize his raw power. In the calm waters beyond the surf, he stroked somewhat leisurely towards shore and kept his ears tuned. Sure enough, a gasp of breath from the stands of pylons and he was off like a hungry shark.

Natasha had always been his favorite partner in combat and practice. Cat quick and whip-smart, she was an unparalleled challenge even for a man maximized by science. Even in this unforgiving environment, the water cold and burning the eyes, the threat of the massive concrete pylons cloaked in skin-shredding mussels and barnacles, she was a challenge. But in the environment they found themselves in, Steve's greater strength and the heat that poured from him won the day. Squawking indignantly, Natasha came up for air, Steve's fist still wound around her ankle and gave him an affectionate glare of surrender.

"Fine, you got me. Good thing too I suppose, as we're getting near the surf."

"Yeah, I noticed that, icy toes. Cuddle up with Angie and I'll see how good a surfboard I make."

The Pacific Ocean had begun to hump up as the water grew shallow in preparation for turning into proper waves. With powerful limbs and a real concern for his companions, Steve startled the few surfers out, giving them a lazy salute while they looked around trying to figure out where the insane trio had come from. He almost lost Angie's small weight in the roar of rolling white water, twisting and grabbing her to his chest, Natasha scrabbling at her as well. 

"I gotcha, Doll! Hang on!"

Then, finally, he was able to feel sand beneath his toes, staggering like a drunk man as their combined weight suddenly dragged at him. Still tottery on his feet, Steve hoisted Natasha onto his shoulder and kept Angie cradled close to his chest, uncaring how odd they looked and perhaps that he was showing off a bit. None of them paid any attention to the odd stares and Steve collapsed to his knees in the first open patch of sand where they could all sprawl out on the warm surface.

"You're both wacked," Angie breathed and glared at their stereo sheepish expressions. "Avengers workout, huh?"

Snickering, the superheroes didn't even bother to deny it.

Eventually, Steve rolled over onto his back, imperiously shoving Natasha out of the way so that she gave him a sharp jab that-- by the flashfire of quick pain-- he suspected was a nerve strike. Still chilly, Angie crawled closer, whining about the sand sticking to all of them. Sitting up to avoid Steve's massive sprawl, the big jerk, Nat stretched out her neck and back before ruffling up her sodden mane. "We should get back to Peggy before she gets worried."

Grumbling and groaning, Steve and Angie complied, Steve willingly letting Angie climb onto his back to be carried. They missed the searching police by less than thirty feet, completely oblivious of the trouble they'd caused, and tried to get their bearings. When they did finally stumble close, it was Grace that squealed in welcome, bringing her mother's head around in surprise.

"Goodness, you hooligans! Where have you been?"

Angie just shook her head while the other two chuckled sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirational IM convo from 7-26-15  
> 1:58 PM Doggie: I just had the weirdest mental image.... Nat and the Brooklynites playing catch-tag at the beach. Specifically the Huntington Beach pier, where at the end is a Ruby's Diner. My mother has lived near there for like 20 something years. The twist? Angie is riding Steve's back to up the challenge or she hurt her ankle or something  
> 2:00 PM Sammi: LOL  
> 2:00 PM Doggie: and the pier is not a short one, easy quarter/third mile so these idiots are racing down the pier, dodging tourists. They lose Nat at the diner, until she RUNS UP STEVE'S BACK and NEVER TOUCHES Angie  
> 2:01 PM Sammi: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> 2:01 PM Doggie: takes a graceful swandive off the pier "Crap, we'll never catch her now." *evil grin* "Hold your breath, itty-bitty!" "What??? Noooooooo"  
> 2:02 PM Doggie: easy 30 foot drop into cold-ass water. Headfirst  
> 2:03 PM Sammi: OH SHIT  
> 2:04 PM Doggie: s'ok, during the split seconds of freefall, Steve yanks her around to his chest to be protected. In the water, she splutters at him and he laughs when she cusses at him before getting her on his back again and setting out after Nat, whose already headed shoreward. They'll be nice and stay out from the pilings and scaring Angie to death. Whether they catch Nat or not, Peggy sees the three of them stumble OUT OF THE SURF-- and when did THAT happen-- laughing their hyena heads off. A proper Avengers workout, no?  
> 2:07 PM Sammi: Certainly sounds like it.  
> 2:21 PM Doggie: maybe I'll pen out that bit as a sequel to the earlier beach story  
> 2:22 PM Sammi: It would fit.  
> 2:22 PM Doggie: let Steve get an eyeful of his girls and further the shenanigans


End file.
